Starting Over
by Lily-900121
Summary: Lily Evans was about to have the most amazing life in her fourth year... until in the beginning of the year, something forces her to change her identity...in America. What happens when her old friends find her? This is my 1st fanfic so Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Summary:

14-year old Lily Evans was about to have the most amazing life in her fourth year at Hogwarts. . . until in the beginning of the year, something forces her to change her name, identity, entire life. . .in America. There, she finds another perfect life. . in what way will the two lives fit together? When her old friends find her, what will happen? This is my first fanfic so please read and review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! **

Chapter 1- Letters

Lily Evans, a beautiful 5'4, 14 year old girl with sparkling green eyes, laid on her King sized bed. She was looking through a new Gucci catalog while brushing her straight auburn hair when a small brown owl tapped on her window. She walked over to the window and let the owl in. The owl carried a letter in its beak. She took the letter and saw the Hogwarts symbol on the back and yelled, "Mum, my Hogwarts letter is here!"

Her mom, Grace Evans, rushed up the stairs and said excitedly "So, when are we going to Diagon Alley"? "How about we go tomorrow?" Mom asked.

"Sure," Lily replied, "My friends might want to all meet up there tomorrow."

"Okay," she exclaimed, and went back downstairs, leaving her to write to all her friends. When Lily was going to start on her letter, an owl soared through her window. The Snowy white owl was her friend James Potter's. It read,_ Dear Lils, How is your summer holiday going? Hope Petunia isn't bugging you too much. All of us are going to meet up at Diagon Alley tomorrow. Ask your Mom if you can come. Meet us at 1:00. Love James. _She rushed downstairs to ask her about Diagon Ally when she bumped into her sister Petunia.

"Watch where you're going, freak," she spat and stomped off. When Petunia and Lily were little they were inseparable but when Lily got her first Hogwarts letter it all became different. Now Petunia hated Lily and called her a freak.

After her incident with her sister she went off to find her mom. She walked over to the large living room and asked, "Mum, can I meet my friends at 1:00 tomorrow in Diagon Alley"?

"Of course," her mom said. Lily squealed in delight and gave her mom a hug. She went back upstairs, owled James and lied back on her bed looking through her catalog. Lily's family was rich, she lived in a mansion. Her dad Scott Evans was the owner of British Airways. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes. Her mom Grace Evans was the head of the Gucci bag designing department; she had red hair and green eyes just like Lily. Petunia was almost always in a bad mood. She had blond hair and brown eyes. Soon after flipping through the catalog she fell asleep, excited for going to Diagon Ally for the 4th time.

**A/N: This is my first story so please review. **


	2. The Day at Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the regular characters. Just Natalie.

The Day at Diagon Alley

The next day, Lily woke up to the sound of her alarm clock.

"Crap" she half yelled. It was 10:00 and she wanted to go for a swim at 9:00. She dressed in red sweatpants and a blue t-shirt. She went to the kitchen and had breakfast, then went for a jog around the Evans' land. When she stopped, she was all sweaty and went inside and took a shower. She dressed in capris and a white, small t-shirt. While she blow dried her straight-auburn hair, she saw she only had an hour left. She went over to her desk and saw her small green Gucci handbag. It matched her eyes so she took it and left her room. She had a quick lunch and hurried into her mom's blue convertible. Lily's mom started the car and left her driveway. They lived in Surrey and needed to get to London. After ½ of talking, they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and went to Diagon Alley. It was a sunny day; when they walked about 10 feet, she was tackled by hugs from her friends.

They were James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Frank Longbottom, Alice Pewter, and Natalie Benson.

James Potter was the ringleader of the Marauders. He had untidy jet-black hair and warm hazel eyes behind black rimmed glasses on his handsome face. James Potter was every girl's dream guy at Hogwarts; he was charming, smart, (he's top of the class in Transfiguration) funny, a troublemaker, and the star Chaser of Gryffindor's Quidditch Team. Because of Quidditch, his body was very fit and muscular. He's dated half of the female population at Hogwarts, (he even has his own fan club) and being a troublemaker, competes with his best friend Sirius Black for detentions.

Sirius Black was the co-leader of the Marauders. He's also a troublemaker, but unlike James, Sirius doesn't care about schoolwork at all- he'd much rather be snogging a girl in a closet. He also has his own fan club, and has dated three quarters of the female population at Hogwarts; he has a new girlfriend every week. Sirius was tall, had a muscular body like James' also from playing Quidditch, sleek black hair, and a smile that made girls melt.

James and Sirius were also best friends with Remus and Peter, the other members of the Marauders.

Remus is the most responsible one out of the Marauders. He actually reads and studies, and has very good grades. He also has his own Remus Lupin Fan Club. Remus had brown eyes, and sandy blond hair, and an attractive face. He was a Quidditch player too, and being a more role-modeling student, often gets the Marauders out of trouble.

The last was Peter. Peter was short and chubby. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. He was bad at all of his classes except Herbology; no one knew how he became a member of the Marauders.

Frank Longbottom had dirty blond hair and blue eyes, and he was one of the best at Herbology.

Alice Pewter had light brown hair and dark brown eyes with a slim body. She was very pretty, smart, and one of Lily's best friends.

Natalie Benson was another one of Lily's best friends. She had strawberry blond hair and crystal blue eyes. She was a Quidditch player, smart, pretty, and slim.

Grace Evans went to talk to James' parents and Natalie's parents. The eight of them went to buy their 4th year schoolbooks. The subjects they had this year were transfiguration, charms, herbology, DADA, potions, care of magical creatures, and Muggle studies because Lily made them.

After, they went separate ways; the boys wanted to just walk around when the girls wanted to shop for robes. So the girls went inside Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, trying on different robes for about an hour until they finally decided. Lily got 2 sets of plain robes and a green one. Alice and Natalie got the same things just in blue for Natalie and purple for Alice.

Everybody met up in the Quidditch shop which most of them liked. On the Gryffindor House team were James and Lily- Chasers. Sirius was the beater, Natalie was the seeker and Remus was the keeper. The latest broom model was a Cleansweep 5. The parents thought about buying the brooms and agreed that they should all buy them together; that way it was cheaper.

So everybody came out of the Quidditch shop with 5 new brooms. They headed towards the Florean Fortescues' Ice Cream Parlor for ice cream. When they finished every bit of ice cream in their cups, they hugged and said bye to everyone.

The typical Sirius yelled, "Owl me if you see any hot chicks!" Everybody laughed and went back home.

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank YOU to my 4 reviewers from the last chapter. Fierra, Amrawo, Alice Waters and ****Lily x James 4 eva****. You guys are AWSOME!**


	3. The Hogwarts Express

Summary:

14-year old Lily Evans was about to have the most amazing life in her fourth year at Hogwarts. . . until in the beginning of the year, something forces her to change her name, identity, entire life. . .in America. There, she finds another perfect life. . in what way will the two lives fit together? When her old friends find her, what will happen? This is my first fanfic so please read and review!

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own Harry Potter!**

Chapter 3

The Hogwarts Express

A week and a half passed and today Lily was going to Hogwarts. "Lily, wake up dear," Grace Evans said as she shook her.

"Whattimeisit"? Lily yawned

"10:00" her mom responded. Lily jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, took a quick 5 minute shower, and pulled on jean shorts and a black fitting t-shirt. She threw a few last minute things into her trunk and almost tripped down the stairs. Scott Evans carried his daughter's trunk into the car as Lily grabbed a muffin and a bottle of water, hoping that the muffin was chocolate chip instead of blueberry. She ran to the car, seeing her parents were already inside. Taking one last look at her house, she stepped into the yellow hummer. When the three got to Kings Cross Station it was already 10:52. Her parents walked with her to Platform 9 and hugged her.

"Don't forget to write Lily" Grace Evans yelled.

"I won't, love ya" Lily yelled back and ran her trolley between the two platforms 9 and 10. Once she got onto the platform, she saw the sign Platform 9 ¾ Hogwarts express and boarded. The only thing left to do was to find her friends. She looked through 4 compartments with one of them being a Slytherin one and calling her "Mudblood". Three compartments up, she heard an explosion. Definitely the Marauders she thought. She slid the compartment door open.

"Hey Lilikens," greeted Sirius.

"Hey, Lils," greeted James.

"Hello, Lily," greeted Remus.

"Hey Siri, Jamie and Remmie." The three looked confused.

"What's up with the nicknames Lilikins?" Sirius asked

"Oh that; I made up new nicknames on the car ride here, so why not use them." Lily responded. "Anyway, why's everyone so quiet and what the heck was that explosion before?"

"That was our new prank on the Slytherins. It's just like a dungbomb but it also squirts any color paint out onto their clothes too," Sirius said with a mischievous look on his face.

"And the reason why Peter, Natalie, Alice and Frank are so quiet is because they are working on that 2 foot charms essay that Professor Flitwick assigned us for summer homework." James said quietly, trying not to disturb the four so concentrating people.

"So Lily, ready for 4th year?" Sirius asked

"Yeah, I…" and was cut off by a sudden blackout.

"What's happening?" asked a frightened Natalie.

"I don't know," Lily replied. "I'll go out and check."

"And I'll come with you," said a brave voice she recognized being James'. The two walked along the compartments and saw nothing and headed back. There was a black hooded thing floating into one of the compartments. It happened to be a compartment of 3 Hufflepuff boys and 2 Ravenclaw girls all in the same year as them. The dementor was moving towards one of the Ravenclaw girls she was small but a really pretty Asian with the name of Marian Cho.

"Expecto Patronum" James shouted. He thought of the first time he rode a broomstick. It was when he was 7 years old. A silver shaped stag came out of his wand and made the dementor back away. Unfortunately the girl already fainted. Lily and James ran back to their compartment and found the rest of their friends eager to knowing what was out there.

"There are dementors out there," James said quickly. "Can anyone else do the Patronus charm?"

"I can" Lily and Sirius said in unison. Everybody looked at Sirius in amazement, wondering if he was joking or not.

"What, why is everybody looking at me?" Sirius asked

"You can produce the Patronus charm?" asked shocked Natalie

"Seriously, you guys underestimate me. You know when my mom and dad try to teach me dark arts and make me a follower of Voldemort?" Peter flinched at the name. "They also taught me all other complicated spells so if anything's attacking me, then I can block it."

"Okay." Alice said. "What should we do?"

"The three of us will fight the dementors while Peter, Alice and Natalie write to Dumbledore. Remus and Frank, you two need to help the people who have fainted or if they're feeling dizzy, give them chocolate" James ordered. After the three fought off the last 4 dementors, Professor Dumbledore came with a dozen aurors including James' mom and dad, Theresa and Rob Potter. James' parents came and hugged the 3 of them.

"What exactly happened?" Theresa Potter asked while Rob and a few other aurors were making portkeys to Hogwarts. James, Lily and Sirius explained everything to her. Three compartments at a time touched the portkeys which led them to the great Hall in Hogwarts. Shortly after, everyone arrived.

**TBC**

**A/N: I sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I had Finals! Thank YOU to my four last chapter reviewers Jessica, Chizzu, yo and Amrawo. In the last chapter ½ talking was suppose to be ½ hour of talking. You guys are AWESOME! **


	4. The Sorting

Summary:

14-year old Lily Evans was about to have the most amazing life in her fourth year at Hogwarts. . . until in the beginning of the year, something forces her to change her name, identity, entire life. . .in America. There, she finds another perfect life. . in what way will the two lives fit together? When her old friends find her, what will happen? This is my first fanfic so please read and review!

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I DON'T own Harry Potter. **

Chapter 4

The sorting

"That was exhausting" Sirius said and plopped down on to the long bench.

"The great Hall looked magnificent." Alice exclaimed. There were thousands and thousands of candles, floating above four long tables, There were glittering golden plates and goblets laid out among the tables. The ceiling looked exactly like the sky. The ghosts were spread out among the splendid hall. Professor McGonagall opened the large wooden oak doors and led a group of frightened first years to the front of the Great Hall. The sorting went from Allison Addikin to Gabriel Venmik. They were both sorted into Gryffindor.

After Dumbledore's speech Sirius yelled "Food" The Great Hall erupted with laughter and food started to appear. The feast had started. Half of the Gryffindor table, mainly the first years stared as James and Sirius stuffed their mouths, bite after bite.

"Do they always eat like that?" A small redheaded first year that was sitting near Lily named Bill Weasley asked.

"Yeah, they do. If you're friends with them for four years you kind of get use to them eating like that at meal times." Lily answered. Three snobby blond bimbos with their noses up high walked into the Great Hall. The Great Hall fell silent.

"Here are our exchange students from Beauxbaxton . Please walk up to the front of the Great Hall." Professor Dumbledore said. The three did what was instructed.

"When I call your name please step up to the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head." Professor McGonagall said. "Kelly Black". Kelly was a thin girl with dark brown eyes. She sat on the stool and when Professor McGonagall lifted the hat above her head about to put it on the hat yelled,

"SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table erupted with applause.

"Morgan Parkinson" Professor McGonagall said. Morgan looked a lot fatter than Kelly. She stepped up and sat on the stool.

"Ewww, you're going to put that filthy hat on my head?" she asked.

"How else are we going to sort you?" Professor McGonagall snapped. She picked up the hat and when it went towards Morgan's head it immediately yelled

"SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table clapped again.

"Mattie Malfoy," McGonagall said looking annoyed and a bit angry/ frustrated. The girl was also thin with brown eyes but a slight bit prettier than the other two. This time the hat actually touched the girl's head, but the split second it did the hat yelled

"SLYTHERIN!" Cheers and applause this time erupted from the Slytherin table.

"They must be true Slytherins to make the hat decide that quickly." Sirius said and snorted. The 8 of them finally finished dessert and headed to their dormitories. The girls all collapsed on their beds and the boys minus Frank and Peter who already asleep, planned new pranks to play on the Slytherins.

**A/N: Sorry this was a really short chapter!**


	5. Truth or Dare

Summary:

14-year old Lily Evans was about to have the most amazing life in her fourth year at Hogwarts. . . until in the beginning of the year, something forces her to change her name, identity, entire life. . .in America. There, she finds another perfect life. . in what way will the two lives fit together? When her old friends find her, what will happen? This is my first fanfic so please read and review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. **

Chapter 5

Truth or Dare

Lily woke up to Alice tapping on her shoulder. "20 minutes to breakfast," Alice whispered trying not to wake everybody else in their dorm. Lily brushed her teeth, put on the new set of robes she bought and brushed her hair, and walked downstairs. Everyone was already downstairs.

"Why are you guys up so early?" Lily asked.

"Remus made us get up extra early, because it's the first day of classes." James yawned. The eight walked together to breakfast. The only people there were the three new Slytherins.

"Breakfast starts in 5 minutes," Natalie stated.

"OOH, I have an idea; pick me! Pick me!" Sirius said jumping around in his seat.

"Sirius, go ahead," Lily said imitating a teacher.

"Let's play Truth or Dare," Sirius suggested. Everyone agreed and Frank went first.

"Natalie truth or dare."

"Truth," She said

"Who was your first boyfriend?" Frank asked

"Jordan Burnstine, 5th year Ravenclaw," she answered.

"My turn," James said, "Frank, truth or dare."

"Truth," he replied.

"Who do you like right now?"

Frank's cheeks and ears went pink and said, "Alice."

"Alice, truth or dare," Remus asked.

"Truth," she said.

"Who do you like right now?"

"Frank," she said and blushed madly.

Sirius stood up and yelled loudly "YEAH, looks like we got ourselves a match."

"James, truth or dare?" Sirius asked

"Dare," he answered bravely.

Sirius thought hard for a minute and said, "James, I dare you to snog Lily for 10 seconds."

"Fine," James answered and leaned over the table and gave lily a soft and gentle kiss for 10 seconds. After 10 seconds they both smiled at each other. Lily just smiled and James was grinning from ear to ear. The three Slytherins became instantly jealous and stomped out of the great hall.

"Guys I think we should stop playing, lots of people are entering the great hall now."

"Okay," everyone replied. During breakfast, owls swooped down giving daily prophets to everybody. James read two muggleborn families, the Maples and the Romanos were killed last night by you know who. Taylor Romano ran crying, with her friends closely behind. Carrie Maple did the same thing half a minute later.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked.

James read the headline out loud, "Two muggleborn families, the Maples and the Romanos were killed last night by you know who." Lily suddenly became frightened. If they were killing Muggleborn families, would that mean her family was in danger? Lily told James what she thought and he hugged her and tried comforted her. The rest of the group just sat there in silence, waiting for McGonagall to pass out their timetables.

The first class they had was Charms. Lily was the best at charms in their year. The class went by very quickly, since they were reviewing cheering charms. Next they had transfiguration with the strict but fair professor McGonagall. They reviewed how to transfigure a pet into a glass cup. Peter was the only one who still couldn't do it. After, they had Herbology with the new teacher this year, Professor Sprout.

After, they had Lunch. Ali Smith went up to Natalie, Remus, Lily, James and Sirius and said "The first Quidditch practice is tomorrow morning, at 6:00 am. Try not to be late."

"Are you serious? 6 am?" James asked.

"Yes, I am this y…" and was cut off.

"No, I'm Sirius" Sirius said cheekily

"First time we've heard that this year, wow that's a record. Usually Sirius says it at least three times by now," Remus stated.

"Anyways," Ali said, "Slytherin has two new players, this year. Mattie Malfoy is one of them, she's supposed to be really good and I don't know who the other is. Remus, Natalie and Lily, make sure these two get to the Quidditch pitch on time."

"Hey! Are you saying that I have a bad memory? I might not remember when I have my classes but my life revolves around food, Quidditch, pranks and friends." Sirius said.

"Okay, whatever just don't be late. See ya tomorrow, guys!" Ali walked away.

After lunch was Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) and finally Muggle Studies. All the classes went by really quickly and it was the end of all classes for the day. Today was beautiful and really sunny, so everyone decided to go outside. Lily ran up to the dormitory and grabbed a small Sony muggle digital camera. She ran back outside and saw Sirius flirting with three girls at a time. Lily grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back to the group.

"What's that rectangular box you're holding Lilikins? Is it a present for me?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"No silly, It's a muggle Camera." The group gathered around and Lily asked a second year to take a few pictures of them. After pictures they sat on the grass in the light and crisp autumn wind and talked and planned out new pranks. After planning out two brilliant pranks, Sirius stood up and said in a loud and whiny voice,

"I'm hungry."

"Sirius, you're always hungry," Everybody said in unison, and laughed as they walked back to the castle for supper.

During supper again a lot of the people watched Sirius and James eat. They were gobbling down bite after bite.

Later, as the Mauraders were setting up entertainment/ prank for the night, Lily put a list for Charms tutoring sessions in the Great Hall. Less then 10 minutes later, the list was all full. It even had 4 Slytherins on it. She took down the list and heard an explosion outside. She peered through the window and saw fireworks forming a message; it said, Lily, Alice, Natalie, Frank and the Marauders forever! This was a distraction for the boys to sneak dungbombs into the Slytherin common room.

Lily smiled to herself; she had the best friends anyone could ask for. Lily headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room when she was cornered by the 3 new Slytherins.

**A/N: Sorry there is going to be a 3 week wait for the next chapter, cause I'm at camp! **


	6. The Threat

Summary:

14-year old Lily Evans was about to have the most amazing life in her fourth year at Hogwarts. . . until in the beginning of the year, something forces her to change her name, identity, entire life. . .in America. There, she finds another perfect life. . in what way will the two lives fit together? When her old friends find her, what will happen? This is my first fanfic so please read and review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. **

Chapter 6 The Threat

"What do you want" Lily asked the three Slytherins.

"You to never see James Potter ever again, and for you to leave Hogwarts. ." Morgan answered.

"No way! James is one of my best friends…"

"You mean boyfriend?" Mattie interrupted.

"No, he just…"

"We saw the kiss at breakfast," Mattie interrupted for a second time.

"That was only…"

"We don't care," Kelly cut in.

"Whenever we like someone we get them," Morgan said snobbishly.

"And we always get what we want." Mattie added

"Oh and if you don't leave then we'll just need to kill your family like we did to the other two." Morgan said carelessly.

"That was you?" Lily said in horror.

"Well, pretty much, we owled our dads and they asked Lord Voldemort to send death eaters to their houses and kill them. So if you don't leave, then your family will suffer. And if you see James ever again then your friends Natalie and Alice will suffer. Oh yeah, If you tell any of those Ministry kind of people or anyone that could get us in trouble, you will die. Got it? We win either way."

Lily just stood there shocked, as the 3 Slytherins left.

A/N: Sorry! This was really short, but I'll try to make the next few chapters longer.

Lily900121


End file.
